Sonic in Ponyville
by Shadic the pegasushog
Summary: When Sonic having an well need hoilday Sonic is traported by Eggman along with The Chaos Emeralds to the world of Equestria he'll need all the help he can get to find The Chaos Emeralds and get home. SonicXRainbow Dash. and maybe TailsX Fluttershy.
1. A normal Sonic day

_**I do not own Sonic or my little Ponys.**_

_**This Chapter is the prologue.**_

_**Chapter 1 A normal Sonic day.**_

On the plant Mobuis, Sonic was trying to take a day off from saving the world, but knowing Eggman, Sonic wasn't going to get that, "This time, I will win." Eggman said to Sonic as he watched Sonic alseep on the beach from his Egg Ship.

"That's what you think Eggman." Sonic said to Eggman.

Eggman then looked at the screen and saw Sonic was gone and was behind him as Super Sonic, "But.. but how?" Eggman asked Sonic.

"Aren't you forgeting my Super Form, I have all seven Chaos Emeralds with me." Sonic said to Eggman.

"I wasn't planing on trying to kill you, I mean it." Eggman said to Sonic.

"Yeah right, the last time you said that, you drained the power of The Chaos Emeralds and made me an Werehog." Sonic said to Eggman.

"No, I mean it this time, I've turned over a new leaf." Eggman said to Sonic.

Sonic asked Eggman as he came out of Super Form "Just leave me along for once, is that too much to ask for?"

"Gotch." Eggmans said to Sonic as an glass dome come out of the ground traping Sonic.

"Your really going to try the same trick again?" Sonic asked Eggman.

"No, this time your going to another world, with out The Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said to Sonic.

Sonic then went Super again as Eggman turned on the device to send Sonic to another world. The now Super Sonic said to Eggman "If I'm going to another world then The Chaos Emeralds are coming with me.

"WHAT, ABORT ABORT." Eggman Shoulted but to no luck there was an bright light and Super Sonic was gone along with The seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Computer, search the world Sonic was tooken and find the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said to his computer.

**In the other world**

As the bright light vanished Sonic saw all The seven Chaos Emeralds go flying all over this new world but was able to keep the light blue Chaos Emerald, but felt somethink inside of him, he felt like he had somehow absorbed the power of The Seven Chaos Emeralds. When Sonic reached the ground it was day time, he looked around and found he was in a place that almost looked like The Green Hill Zone but Sonic knew he wasn't, Sonic said to him self "So much for an hoilday, I better find The Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic then saw an mountain not far from him and did what he was best at and run towards the mountain at super sonic speed. After a lot of fast wall running, jumping and curling into a blue speeding ball he made it to the top, he saw an small town not far from where he was, well to Sonic it wasn't far, Sonic asked him self "Where the hell am I?"

Sonic then heard screaming below him and looked down, he saw an unicorn pony with a lavender body and a dark purple mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through it, Sonic could see that she was being chashed but some Eggbots and they had cornered her up one of the mountain walls, Sonic's hero ego kicked in and he jumped off the top of the mountain and skyed dived his way down.

_**Hope you liked the first chapter and remember Read and Review.**_


	2. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog

_**I do not own Sonic or my little Ponys.**_

_**Chapter 2 I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog**_

When Sonic get near the ground he landed on both feet and went into an full on sprint towards the Eggbots, when he get near the Eggbots he jumped into the air and culred into a blue ball and started to home in on the Eggbots, one by one they fell to Sonic's homing attack and blow up, Sonic stoped at the last Eggbot and taped it with his foot and it fall over and blow up, Sonic then saw the lavender unicorn pony looking at him partly scared of him and partly full of hope, that he wouldn't attack her.

Sonic then said to the lavender unicorn pony "It's ok, I won't hurt you, The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog the fasted thing alive."

The lavender unicorn pony said to Sonic "My name is Twilight Sparkle, thank your for saving me Sonic, do you know what those things that attack me are?"

"Sure do, their called Eggbots, made but the evil Doctor Eggman, and before you ask their from another world and so am I." Sonic said to Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight then looked at the small town not far from them and Sonic saw an worred look in her eyes. She asked Sonic "Sonic, can you help me save me friends, I worryed about them?"

"If you have time to worry then run." Sonic said to Twilight.

Sonic then picked Twilight up and she asked Sonic "What are you doing Sonic?"

"You'll see, just hold on." Sonic said back to Twilight.

Sonic then ran to the town in record time and put Twilight down on the ground.

"Wow your fast." Twilight said to Sonic.

"Thanks, where's did you last see your friends?" Sonic asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure." Twilight said to Sonic.

Then an voice asked "Twilight is that you?"

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked out to the voice.

Then a sky-blue pegasus pony with rainbow-striped mane and tail came out of hiding. "Twilight who is this?"

Sonic said to Rainbow Dash "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

"Sonic saved me from those things, he said their are called Eggbots." Twilight said to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash turned around and said "Everyone, Twilight's here and she's got a friend with her."

Then an orange earth pony with an blonde mane and tail and was wearing an cowbow hat and her mane and tail was tied back, an pink earth pony with magenta mane and tail, an yellow pegasus pony with pink mane and tail and an white unicorn pony with a royal purple mane and tail came out of hiding.

Twilight then asked the all "Where's Spike?"

"That big metal moster took him." The pink earth pony said to Twilight.

Sonic then started to think of all the robots Eggman had used against him over the years, his mind flashed to Egg Wyvern that Eggman used, when he kidnapped Elise the princess of Soleanna, but that was in the past or really it didn't happen after the flames of Disaster was put out, what Sonic remembers didn't happen, but Sonic knew it did and he stoped it. Sonic then asked "Did it happen to look like an wyvern?"

"Yes and who are you?" the yellow pegasus asked Sonic.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog the fastes think alive." Sonic said to yellow pegasus.

Then Sonic heard the roaring of the Egg Wyvern. Sonic turned around as he heard Eggman lauthing "HO HO HO, I'll be taking that Chaos Emerald off you Sonic."

"I don't think so Eggman." Sonic said to Eggman and was off like an speeding bullit and jumped into the air and did an homing attack on the Egg Wyvern only for Eggman to hit Sonic with the right metal wing of the Egg Wyvern.

Sonic got up and asked Eggman "But how?"

"This time, your going to lose Sonic and I'll rule the world." Eggman said to Sonic.

Sonic was get full of anger and said to Eggman as he started to lift of the ground "I will not let you win."

Then there was a bright light and Sonic was Super Sonic. Eggman said "What? Super Sonic, but how? You need all seven Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic flew right into the Egg Wyvern and made a hole in the middal and went inside it and came out of the other end carrying an purple and green dragon as the Egg Wyvern went boom, Sonic placed the purple and green dragon on the ground and saw Eggman had somehow get his Egg Ship in this world and was fleeing, but Sonic couldn't go after him as he had to devert back to his normal non fly and unstopable self so he wouldn't pass out.

Sonic could hear Eggman shoulting "YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."

Then Twilight and her friend came up to Sonic, Twilight asked Sonic "What just happend to you, and what are Chaos Emeralds?"

"Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems in my world, I need just one to Chaos Control, but I'm still learning to use that, most of the time me and my have to find the seven Chaos Emeralds while saving the world, I then use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, to become Super Sonic, While I'm Super Sonic, I'm faster, stronger, unstopable and aerial version of my self." Sonic said to Twilight and her friends.

"And that think you was destroyed was after them?" Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

"Hold on, first things first, you know my name, but I don't everyones name." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

The orange earth pony then said to Sonic "My name is Applejack."

The yellow pegasus pony then said to Sonic in an shy voice "I'm Fluttershy."

Then the pink earth pony said to Sonic in an hyperactive tone "I'm called Pinkle Pie."

Then the white unicorn pony said to Sonic "My name is Rarity."

Twilight then said to Sonic "And the purple and green dragon is called Spike, I hatched him from an egg as part of my admission exam."

Then the purple and green dragon called Spike said to Twilight "I can speak from my self you know."

"That's much better, now that think was an robot, a robot is not a living person, they just follow their programing, which their maker the evil Doctor Eggman has programed his Eggbots to kill me, Eggman has made all sorts of devices that can use the Chaos Emeralds power on me, but always need all seven of them." Sonic said to everyone.

"So, that was Super Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

"Yep, pretty cool, don't you think?" Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds cool." Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

"Hello I had just been Super Sonic, but the thing is while in Super form, my enegry goes like hell, but that's to stop me being Super Sonic all the time." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Twilight then steped in before Sonic and Rainbow Dash got into an argment and asked Sonic "So, I guess, your staying for a bit then?"

"I have to, I just can't leave the Chaos Emeralds here." Sonic said to Twilight.

"Well to night's Nightmare Night, I hope your not screamish." Rainbow Dash said to Sonic with an evil grin.

Sonic saw Rainbow Dash's evil and grin and said "Could be more scarer the tuning into an an Werehog with arms that can very stretchy arms and claws every night, because that had happend to me once, but that has happend to me for years now."

Rainbow Dash's evil grin disappeared and she was in shock at what Sonic said happen to him, Twilight asked Sonic "How did you end up turning into an Werehog every night?"

"Eggman." Sonic said to Twilight.

Later at sun set, Ponyville had been rebuilt from the damage it took in Eggman's attack, Sonic had been accepted in Ponyville of scaring off Eggman, and Princess Celestia was also thank of Sonic. Sonic was on the not far from outside the town, he was able to keep the device that Tails made to find the Chaos Emeralds, and it and it had picked up, not far from Ponyville. Rainbow Dash went with Sonic, hoping she would get the chance to scare him, "You sure it's around here Sonic?" Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

"If I know one think, any think made my Tails, is alwasy right." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash said to Sonic in an unsure voice "If you say so."

Sonic the saw an red glow in the bushes and went over and found that the red glow came from the red Chaos Emerald.

"See, am I right or an I right?"Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, whatever, see you back at Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said to Sonic as she left to set somethink up to scare the hell out of Sonic.

Sonic decided to take a little walk back to Ponyville, he had never seen the starts so bright apart from the time Eggman had made his Eggman land in space. After a while Sonic ran back to Ponyville and was just about to going to Ponyville when he almost hit Twilight as he skidded to an halt and stoped moving right in frount of Twilight.

"Hi Twilight." Sonic said to Twilight.

"You took your time geting back here." Twilight said to Sonic.

But before Sonic could say a think there was an bright light and he reappeared as Sonic the Werehog.

"Oh man, I hope this is an one nighter." Sonic said to him self.

"Sonic is this?" Twilight asked Sonic, but was unable to finsh as Sonic had said back to her "Yes, my Sonic the Werehog look."

"You know Rainbow Dash has been spent all day thinking of a way to scare you too night." Twilight said to Sonic.

"Well, now I can scare her." Sonic said Twilight.

Twilight took Sonic to where Rainbow Dash was but Sonic stayed out of sight, Twilight lead Rainbow Dash near to where Sonic was hiding, and Sonic jumped out and let out an roar scaring Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash then saw it was Sonic and she asked Sonic "What the hell Sonic?"

"Gotch, this is my Sonic the Werehog look, and nice try trying to scare me, it just back fired on you." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

The next day Sonic was back to normal, and was think about how scared Rainbow Dash was when he scared her last night.

Twilight and the others came up to Sonic and said to them "Hi guys." Sonic then asked Rainbow Dash "Now who's the scearmish one?"

"Shut up." Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

Sonic then saw an yellow plane he knew coming towards them.


	3. Sonic's day off

_**I do not own Sonic or my little Ponys.**_

_**As you may of noticed by now, I've been puting bits and pieces from old Sonic games in the story and no flaming about Tails's age, I mean Sonic's 20 years old now so that makes Tails about 15 or 16 years old now, and to anyone who thinks about flaming that Sonic and Dash can't love each other, I have a plan to sort that out at the end of this story, so no flaming about it. Yes I've been given an uncalled for mean review.**_

_**Chapter 3 Sonic's day off**_

As the plane landed near them, Sonic was clost to crying with tears of happness, as an 15 years old light yellow two tailed fox got out of the yellow plane, Sonic ran up to him while shoulting "TAILS!"

Sonic stoped in frount of his best friend who was like an brother to him Tails. Tails said to Sonic "Some place you ended up in this time."

Sonic said to Tails as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity went up to them "You know me, never a dull moment."

"Uhh, Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic as he saw Twilight and her friends behind Sonic.

"I know what's behind me, it's ok, they live in that town not far from here, it's called Ponyville." Sonic said to Tails.

"Ok, it's just everyones worryed about you, hell even Shadow is trying to find you." Tails said to Sonic.

"You kidding me, Shadow's trying to find me?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails the said to Sonic "Now that he's going out with Amy, he's lighten up a bit."

"So, what your saying is he's doing for Amy sake?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yep, he know's she still cares for you." Tails said to Sonic.

"Well, it's good that someone has broken through that layer of Shadow's." Sonic said to Tails.

"Yep, and aren't you forgeting somethink?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Oh yeah, everyone this my best friend and like a little brother to me Tails, Tails this is Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity." Sonic said to everyone.

Twilight said to Tails "I can see why, your called Tails."

Sonic then said to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity "Tails may not look it, but he's a very smart kid, he's made all kinds of things, like that Chaos Emerald detector, that I have on me."

Tails then said to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity as he made his two tails rotate in a circle and lifted off the ground"I'm also able to use my tails to fly."

Sonic said as Tails landed on the ground "Tails got picked on a lot, for just being a very smart kid, but look where his high IQ got him now."

"I may not be much of a fighter, but everyones good at one thing, Sonic for his speed, me for being able to fly and our friend Knuckles for his raw power and strength." Tails then said to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Sonic then said to Tails "And that is what makes us a team."

After Sonic, Tails, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity go back to Ponyville with Tails's plane the Tornado, lot's of ponys started to crowd around them curious about Tails and the Tornado. After Sonic and Tails satisfied there curiosity they left them alone.

Tails then looked at Sonic and asked him "You ok Sonic?"

"I'm fine." Sonic said to Tails lieing. The truth was Sonic was still down in the dumps, that he's well need hoilday didn't last long.

"Look, just take a day to sit back and relax." Tails said to Sonic.

"I'm fine." Sonic said to Tails.

"Look, I know your not happy about not geting your hoilday." Tails said to Sonic.

"But the Chaos Emeralds need finding." Sonic said to Tails.

"No buts, I'll look for them for the rest of the day, I can take care of my self, after all I've been meaning to try out the Chaos Emerald detector, that I've installed on the Tornado." Tails said to Sonic.

"Fine." Sonic said to Tails giving in to his little brother.

After a few minutes Sonic, Tails, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity where outside Ponyville.

"Be carefull man." Sonic said to Tails.

"When aren't I?" Tails asked Sonic.

Twilight then said to Sonic "I think one of us should go with Tails."

Twilight and Applejack then looked at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash said to them "Don't look at me, I'm not babysiting."

Fluttershy then spoke up "I'll go with Tails."

Rarity then asked Fluttershy "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Fluttershy said to Rarity.

Tails them got into the Tornado Tails and started the Tornado's engine up, as Sonic waved he shoulted to Tails "SEE YOU IN A BIT."

Tails nodded and the Tornado started to move and then lift off the ground and Fluttershy followed. Rainbow Dash asked Sonic "Your not going to take it easy, to day are you?"

"Nah, when I make a promise, I keep it." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Everyone then started to walk back to Ponyville, Twilight said to Sonic "You have a lot of faith in Tails."

"Tails is an smart and good kid, without him and my other friends, I couldn't off beaten Eggman all those times." Sonic said to Twilight.

Applejack then asked Sonic "So what you going to do now?"

"I'll find somethink." Sonic said to Applejack.

Then Pinkie Pie said to everyone "I know let's have a beach."

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity said to Pinkie Pie "That's an great idea."

Sonic did like the idea, but at the same time, he was also unsure about going to the beach because, that was where Eggman had sent him to this world. Sonic said to everyone "I'm not sure, going to the beach, will go down well with me."

Rainbow Dash asked Sonic "What's up, scared?"

"No, it's just, as I've said, I was having a well needed hoilday, but Eggman tricked me and sent me here." Sonic said to Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity, but they just look at Sonic with an we don't give a dam, you coming if you like it or not face.

Later at the beach, Sonic was unable to get out of coming, but left a note for Tails and Fluttershy back in Ponyville telling them where they had gone. Sonic had an feeling that somethink was going to go wrong, but didn't let the other know as they would of told him to relax. Sonic was also surpriesed how many ponys Pinkie Pie could get to come to the beach party, there was some that he hadn't see before, and there was all three kinds of the ponys that Sonic knew of in Ponyville.

After a while Sonic could see Tails coming in for laning with the Tornado, followed by Fluttershy, Sonic went up to them and asked Tails "So did it work?"

Tails said to Sonic as he gave him two Chaos Emeralds "Yep, found two Chaos Emeralds."

"Nice one Tails." Sonic said to Tails.

"Just two more left now." Tails said to Sonic.

"You know, I'm not sure if, I want to go back home now." Sonic said to Tails.

"But you know, you have to." Tails said to Sonic.

Then they hears Knuckles voice say "Yo, Sonic."

Sonic looked behind Tails and saw Knuckles, "Knux, how did you get here?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Tails was able to get Eggman's thinge that let Eggman come to the world working again." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"So, Egghead made device that let he come to this world, but destoryed it so no could follow him." Sonic said to Knuckles.

"Yep, but he didn't count on one thing." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"Tails." Sonic said back Knuckles.

Then Rainbow Dash came up to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles and asked Sonic "Um.. Sonic, could you take walk with me?"

"Sure." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash, Sonic waved to his friends and walked off with Rainbow Dash.

"Is there somethink, you wanted to ask me?" Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"Umm... What's like in your world?" Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

"That's not what you want to ask me." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

"I' umm..." Rainbow Dash said to Sonic feeling scared.

"How about we try this another time?" Sonic aske Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked at the ground and said to Sonic "Ok."

Sonic then tryed to cheer Rainbow Dash up by saying to her "How about a race, first one back to the beach wins?"

A smile appeared on Rainbow Dash's face, "Your on." She said back to Sonic and they both went as fast as they could back to the beach.


	4. The last two emearlds and good bye

_**I do not own Sonic or my little Ponys.**_

_**Chapter 4 The last two emearlds and good bye**_

The next day, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles where ready to look for the last two Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic said they should regain they enegry, but really Sonic wanted to see if Rainbow Dash was ready to, say to him what she wanted to say to him last night. Sonic was was walking around Ponyville looking for Rainbow Dash, Sonic didn't know why he was walking, he just felt like it. When he found Rainbow Dash, she didn't notice him until he said to her "Hey Dash."

"Hi Sonic." Rainbow Dash said back to him.

But before they could say anythink else, a fleet of about 20 eggships appeared in the skys over Ponyville and The Egg Dragoon droped out of the sky and landed in frount of Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Eggman started to laugth "HO HO HO, you can't stop me this time, I've got the last two Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic then went Super and said to Eggman "Eggman, Eggman, I can go Super Sonic anytime I want to, and guess what, your going to lose."

Sonic then bent back as a ball of gold Chaos enegry started to form in his hands, the ball the became a gold beam and hit the dragoon making it blow up and Eggman was gone and the last two Chaos Emeralds feel to the ground, Sonic deverted back to his grounded self as Tails and Knuckles came over to them.

"Sonic, we've got to do somethink about Eggman's fleet." Tails said to Sonic.

"Eggman's gone for good, you two stay on the ground and take out any Eggbots you find." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles.

"Got it." Knuckles said and ran off the smash some Eggbots

Rainbow Dash then asked Sonic "How are you going to take out those flying things?"

"With Super Sonic, but this time I'm going to need some help, some help from Super Rainbow Dash." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Then the seven Chaos Emeralds formed a ring around Rainbow Dash, and she started to lift up into the air, then there was a bright light and Rainbow Dash reappeared with a white body and wings with gold mane and tail. Rainbow Dash asked Sonic "What's happend to me?"

Sonic said to Rainbow Dash as he went Super Sonic again "I've made the Chaos Emeralds lend you their power, to become Super Rainbow Dash, now let's save Ponyville together." and thay flew off towards the Egg fleet and started to take down the Egg ships one by one, Sonic was making the most of this time as he knew, that now he had all seven Chaos Emeralds he would have leave.

Later that day, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles was standing in frount of a portal that would take them back to Mobius. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity, where with them to say their good byes to their new friends.

Rainbow Dash said to Sonic "I guess this is it then, it's been fun knowing you Sonic the hedeghog."

"Same here." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Then the seven Chaos Emeralds then formed a ring hight in the air, and then went flying all over the place again, then there was an shock wave of Chaos Enegry that did somethink to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity bodys, they bodys started to chaged, thay still had their pony bodys but they had human feet and instead of four legs they had two legs and they frount two legs had been replaced by arms and hands, they also where the same hight as Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, then the Chaos Emeralds came back to Sonic. (See told you, I had a plan to sort it out.)

Twilight asked Sonic "What's happend to us?"

"I think the Chaos had removed some kind of curse, it had been said that when all seven come together, a miracle is ment to happen." Sonic said to Twilight.

Rainbow Dash then asked Sonic nervously "Umm... Sonic you know last night?"

Sonic then asked Rainbow Dash "You going to avoid what you wanted to tell me?"

"Sonic, I.. I can't say it." Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

Sonic walked up to Rainbow Dash as he said "Dash, I feel the same way, about you, that you feel for me."

Sonic then moved his right hand near Rainbow Dash now human right hand, but she moved it away and asked Sonic "You really mean it?"

Sonic said to Rainbow Dash as he she let him hold her right hand "Yes, I do, I may beleaving now, but if we both believe that we'll meet again the we will."

Rainbow Dash then hugged Sonic and started to cry as she said to Sonic "I love you Sonic, please don't go."

"I have to, but Tails will find a way for me to get back here." Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then kissed as Fluttershy went up to Tails, Tails went red in the cheeks before she said anythink to him. "Tails, come on you don't need to act like that." Fluttershy said to Tails.

"I'm only 15, and you a five years older them me." Tails said to Fluttershy.

"You don't have to let age, get in the way." Fluttershy said to Tails before thay hugged.

Sonic then broke the kiss between him and the now two legged Rainbow Dash and said to her "See you again soon."

Then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went into the portal back to Mobius.

Later that night in both worlds Sonic nor Rainbow Dash could sleep. Sonic went to the Green Hill Zone and Rainbow Dash went to where she last saw Sonic.

The starts where shining bright in the night time sky in both worlds, Sonic and Rainbow both looked at the stars of their own world and said to each other as if they was standing right now to each other "Till we meet again, my love."


End file.
